MaKorra: The Love Between Two Fire Ferrets
by vampia-luva
Summary: For all you MaKorra fans and soon to be MaKorra fans, here is a fun show with Korra and Mako! In this, I try to uncover the love between Him and Korra. rated for mild language usage. may go up to T
1. Starters

_(LOL! First A:TLA thingy-ma-bob! No flames please!)_

Hello people of fan fiction! I just wanted to say that I am an official new member of Team MaKorra! If there is anyone who does not know what this is, allow me to explain.

MaKorra is a name combination of Mako and Korra! Everyone must know that by now that these two have a future together. I could tell at the end of the series premier on Nickelodeon. He was staring at her from the pro bending arena, and she was staring at him from Air-something Island, and they didn't know they were staring at each other! I wonder who should tell them that? I know. ME!

_xoxo_

"Hey, Korra!" I yell. Somehow I am being transported to the world of Republic City.

"What do you want, you crazy fan girl? Oh, Agni! Our show hasn't even been on for a month and already we have crazy fans! Man, these people need to get a life!"

Tears well up in my eyes. "That was hurtful." I go on my knees and start crying.

"Oh, shut up, will ya! Wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

I get up and water bend (I wanted to be a water bender when I was like six or seven! Don't judge me!) the tears away. "Yes there is actually. Have you ever heard of MaKorra?"

"No . . . Why? What the hell is it?"

Ooh, this is gonna be good. "Well, you've heard of things like Zutara, Kataang, Tokka, Taang, and all of those pairings, right?"

She is silent for a moment. "OH GOD! W-WHO'S THE 'MA-' PART?"

I smile a Cheshire cat smile. "Mako," I say it like telling Korra that everyone loves that pairing is an every day thing.

She faints, and after I poke her with a nearby stick, she sits up and says while rubbing her head, "Ooh . . . I had an awful dream that there was a fan that said that there is a name combo for me and Mako-" she looks up at me and screams. "SH!T! THAT WASN'T A DREAM! I'M LIVING A NIGHTMARE!"

Then she starts cursing like there's no tomorrow. After her cussing fest, she water whips me and use fire to fly away. After I get up and dry my clothes with water bending, I say, "Probably going off to tell Mako that she loves him."

_xoxo_

Well, I'm sure by now Korra is having a make-out session with Mako. Aren't those two adorable together? Let's check up on them.

_xoxo_

We see the two love birds snuggling under a few trees next to Nagga.

"Well, well. Were you two resting from a recent make-out session?" I tease them.

Korra notices me, jumps up and yells with a fire in her eyes, "WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT, YOU CRAZED FAN GIRL!"

"Well . . . It would be nice to have a little make-out session with Korra . . ." Mako confesses.

Everyone is silent.

"You . . . want . . . WHAT?" Korra yells.

"Oh, shiznit we gotta go!" I run away with the camera crew beside me. I look into one of the cameras and say, "Well, that was this edition of 'MaKorra: The Love Between Two Fire Ferrets'. Ha, now this thing has a name. AWESOME!"

A fire ball whizzed above me and the crew. Korra said something along of, "KISS ME AGAIN AND YOU'LL HAVE YOUR LIPS BURNED, YOU F*CKING PERVERT!"

"I'm guessing Mako got what he wanted. I'll post the next chapter when I get at least ten reviews for this chapter! So while I'm running for my life, REVIEW!"

"Vampialuva," one of the camera men says.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Korra is gaining up on us!"

I look back to see Korra running at us with top speed, hands filled with fire, and in her eyes, I could tell she was out for blood. "YOU F*CKING FAN GIRL! MAKO KISSED ME ON THE LIPS BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU!"

"Run faster, run faster!"

"Also vampialuva does not own The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Jake says while holding the camera to face him.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, YA DOUCH BAG! I EVEN DID A DISCLAIMER ON MY PROFILE SAYING I ONLY OWNED MY OC'S! Whatever! REVIEW! SO I CAN LIVE!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DIRTY RAT!"

"NEVER!"

_(If you want me to live, POST TEN REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!)_


	2. OC description contest

Ok people, this is not a real chapter. I need help with a OC design. Remember camera man Jake in chapter one? Well, he's gonna have a role in this fic and I need your guys' help on this. I need to know on what he should look like. I know I'm gonna make him a month or so older than me, so that otta help.

If you guys have any idea on what Jake should look like, review. Plus, the reviews for this will not count for the ten reviews needed for the real chap two of MaKorra: The Love Between Two Fire Ferrets.

The best character description will be chosen for the story. I will PM the winner some virtual cake, a virtual milk shake, and a sneak peak of what will happen next of MaKorra: The Love Between Two Fire Ferrets.

REVIEW!1!1!


End file.
